Clans
A list of established clans will be found here. Also a list of rouge ninja classes can also be founded here. __TOC__ =Senju Clan= Senju - The Senju clan was once considered the strongest clan in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals, the Uchiha, they were responsible for founding Konoha and making the village into what it is today, however since then many of the Senju either passed away or traveled to other countries. Bonus: Senju Body, A Senju character will start off with both their Primary & Secondary Elements as Earth & Water, upon reaching Jonin rank they may Acquire a third element of their choice OR they can acquire the bloodline "Wood" element, Mokuton. +2 Offense, +1 Stamina = Uchiha Clan = Uchiha - A clan with masters of dojutsu. Their ability to read incoming attacks, copy the techniques of other ninja and cast powerful Genjutsu from their eyes have secured their dominance for decades. Do to a recent decline in Sharingans among their clan, they have found themselves in a weakened state that is now being taken advantage of by their rivals. Bonus: Sharingan Bloodline. +1 Intelligence, +1 Genjutsu, +1 Ninjutsu. = Uzumaki Descent = Uzumaki - This clan from the Whirlpool Country were known for their excellent Fuuinjutsu abilities and red hair. The Uzumaki had excellent vitality and were distantly related to the Senju Clan. Their strength in Fuuinjutsu made them excellent Jinchuuriki. However due to how great their Fuuinjutsu abilities were, the clan it's self and the whirlpool country were destroyed by other villages out of fear. Clan members who managed to survive, fled to different countries and changed their identities. Bonus: Only clan that may be a Jinchuuriki if their home village has acquired a Bijuu. +3 Stamina, +2 Fuuinjutsu. = Hyuuga Clan = Hyuuga - The second known clan to have developed a Doujutsu. The Hyuuga are famous for their chakra control and unsurpassed Taijutsu skills. With the ability to see through objects at a near 360 degree and stop an opponents chakra network, Hyuuga are a dangerous foe to face in close quarters combat. Although the Hyuuga are strong, they have been under the thumb of the Uchiha clan for many years. Bonus: Byakugan bloodline. +2 Taijutsu, +1 Speed Hyuuga Abilities Byakugan: While activated, the user can see through objects and even into their own or another's chakra system. Their sight ranges to roughly 360 degrees around, above and below their body. The range at which this sight reaches is roughly the same as a normal persons, and they can indeed become blinded if a flash were to go off from another direction, do to the 360 effect of their Byakugan. Jyuuken: Using the Byakugan to see into another's chakra system, the Hyuuga can accurately target a person's chakra nodes and inject their own chakra into them, closing them off. This act of closing nodes is difficult and doesn't always work, but when performed correctly it can render the victim's chakra unusable and can even damage internal organs with enough successful hits. = Nara Clan = Nara - A lesser clan known for Shadow manipulation. Their secret art has been passed down for generations, as have the unusually high intellect that their clan members seem to be born with. The Nara have kept themselves around by remaining neutral for the most part, Nara have kept balance with other clans by providing medicine courtesy of their clans deer and assisting in the strategic defense of allies and themselves. Bonus: Hidden Shadow techniques. +2 Intelligence, +1 Ninjutsu. Nara Abilities Shadow Manipulation: Having been tought the techniques of their clan at a young age, Nara are able to create jutsu that involve the creation and control of shadows. Although powerful, these techniques tend to use allot of chakra. Shadow Possession: All Nara clan members begin with this basic technique. Allowing the user to stretch out a shadow to a length equal to that of its mass. Upon encountering the victims shadow, they are frozen and forced to mimic the users own movements. = Aburame Clan = Aburame - A mysterious clan of insect controlling ninja who implant chakra beetles into their children at birth. These bugs feed off the hosts chakra, and in return they help protect their host and follow its commands without question. Their ability to help regulate their hosts chakra and clean out his system of foreign objects makes them invaluable, although the bugs themselves die easily and must be constantly replenished when in battle. Bonus: Able to control chakra beetles. +2 Ninjutsu, +1 Intelligence Aburame Abilities Chakra Beetles: Aburame are able to control thousands of flying beetles within their body to assist them in combat. They can speak to them, understand them and command them telepathically. These beetles have the capability to devour the chakra of others, and in large swarms can drain their victim in seconds. = Kaguya Clan = Kaguya - The Kaguya clan is legendary for having the ability to manipulate the calcium in their bodies, thus allowing complete skeletal manipulation. This ability goes so far as to allow the user to create bones that are hard as steel or flexible as rubber. Their clan was brought to the brink of extinction from constant warring, but is now finding its place again amongst the chaos of the ninja world. Bonus: Bone Manipulation. +1 Offense, +1 Speed, +1 Taijutsu. Kaguya Abilities Bone Manipulation: The ability to produce bones out of ones body like weapons or armor is what the Kaguya have become famous for. They can control the shape, size and consistency, and to this end they can even pull their bones out and use them as weapons. =No Clan= No Clan - Ninja who were not fortunate enough to be born into a clan with any sort of special bloodline abilities, they are simply regular ninja. Bonus: Stat cap bonus, any stat that is 5 will unlock an ability. Abilities 5 Nin/Gen/Tai Proficiency Bonus: If your Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or Taijutu Proficiency is 5''', then you are able to use a jutsu one rank higher than usual for that Proficiency. '''5 Stamina Bonus: If your Stamina is 5, you can gain one extra jutsu of your highest available rank. 5 Intelligence Bonus: If your Intelligence is 5, your character can automatically know an Opponents stat sheet (their strengths and weaknesses) before having to fight them. 5 Speed Bonus: If your Speed is 5, your character is faster than anyone in their rank (save for other non-Clan members with a 5 in speed) and can keep up with those of higher rank. 5 Strength Bonus: If your Strength is 5, then you are able to use the Eight Gates according to your rank.